This invention relates generally to guard devices for retaining shelved items, and more particularly the invention relates to a variably positionable guard which can be seismically actuated to a retaining position.
Items stacked on shelves pose a hazard to humans during an earthquake, and the items can suffer damage in falling from the shelves. This is a especially true in library stacks. The conventional shelf configuration used in major library stack systems consists of steel uprights with perforated slots at a standard vertical spacing. Steel shelves are attached to the uprights via hooks that protrude from the shelves and mate into the slotted holes in the uprights. This configuration allows rapid adjustment of shelf height according to variation in book geometry. Books falling from the shelves can cause bodily harm and can result in blocking of exists. Further, considerable time and effort is required in re-shelving the books after an earthquake, and many books require re-binding due to damage from falling.
The present invention is directed to a novel shelf guard which is positionable either manually or by seismic action so as not to interfere with use of the shelves during normal times but which is positioned either manually or by seismic action to prevent shelved items from falling.